


Don't Break Over Me

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Don't Break Over Me

**Title:** Don't Break Over Me  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Word Count:** 1,206  
 **Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Torchwood Team  
 **Ratings:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Implied Slash, Character Death  


  


Years had passed of Ianto getting older and him not once changing. But the love he had for the Welshman hadn’t changed. It never would change. The man that laid dying within his arms was his whole life… his world. A brush of lips and possibly even a bit of that energy despite the fact that he knew it wouldn’t work this time. It was Ianto’s time to go and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that even if he had handled so many deaths before. This one was more personal though. This was worse than when he’d lost Estelle. And for one split moment he felt his world fall away from him… fall out from under him as if it’d swallow him whole.

Rather than put his lover’s body within the cold storage where all the other bodies went he held a funeral. There weren’t that many people there. Gwen, Tosh, Owen and himself. They were there. He even thinks Rhys was as well but he can’t quite remember. Then again he had closed himself off from the rest of the world as Ianto’s body was put into the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Jack.”

It was Gwen’s voice and he barely even acknowledged her. Instead, he went back to the flat where him and Ianto had lived. His home. Although, it didn’t much feel like home anymore. It felt almost abandoned. Green eyes looked around the place and he noted his lover’s cup of half drank coffee, noticed books he, himself, had misplaced, the bed clothes lying around from where they’d made love. To him the place was an utter mess. But that was because it had been Ianto that had always insisted to clean things up. He hardly allowed the good ol’ Captain to do it just in case he messed something up.

******

Weeks passed and the Hub itself was silent. Gwen kept mostly to herself but kept an eye on Jack… Owen seemed to be working on automatic as did Tosh. They all seemed to be working on automatic. The Captain stopped drinking coffee all together and when it came to quiet times at the Hub he took it upon himself to archive things… to do the paper work. Because he refused to let Ianto be replaced. Refused to because he thought in an odd way it’d be betraying the Welshman’s memory. Though somewhere in his mind he knew that was foolish.

******

The flat ended up getting cleaned up by thanks of Gwen. Actually, if not for her a lot of things wouldn’t happen. The main one being Jack eating. Her and Rhys seemed to be the ones to always make sure he did. The others seemed to try and make sure that he didn’t cut himself off too much from the world. But it never worked. He always shut himself off. And the only time he talked was to give orders or instructions about some alien encounter that they were having that weak.

“Jack?”

Tosh’s voice that time but he ignored it. They’d gone months without someone replacing Ianto. Months of things going Jack’s way or no way at all. Nights of him sleeping in the Hub. Nights of him closing himself off. But today of all days… they’d brought a new guy in. He couldn’t even recall the guy’s name. Terrance… Terry, some crap like that. But the moment he saw the dark haired, blue eyes man he left the Hub. He was sure Tosh and the others were explaining to the new guy what happened.

He went up to the highest place he could think of to brood… to do, well, something but have his mind on the fact that they’d finally replaced Ianto. Day turned to night and he could feel the chill in his bones but rather than go back to the Hub, go back to that underground room of his, he went to Ianto’s flat. Heading inside he walked back into their bedroom and laid down. That’s when he noticed it. A letter with his name on it, his name in Ianto’s hand writing. Frowning because that hadn’t been there this morning he opened it up to read.

 _Jack,_

 _If you’ve got this then either Tosh or Gwen left it. They were the only ones who knew I was going to write it. I’m not even going to ask how they got it to you but I’m sure they have their ways. You have to let go, sir. Not let losing me consume you. It won’t do them any good back at the Hub. Things aren’t the same and I’m sure you’ve got someone else now that does my job. It’s alright, sir. We know he won’t be as good as I was with my job but give him a chance. He’ll need to know that you’re there and not a jerk._

 _Live a happy life, sir. If not for yourself then for me. I want to know that you moved on. That you were happy and so full of life. I’ll always be with you, sir. Just not how you want me to be. Keep everything in order. Even if that is a big task for you but I’m sure you’ve already done that._

 _Just promise me you’ll go on living. Be the Captain Jack Harkness we know and love. The world needs him, sir. So does the rest of the team. I’ll be waiting for you, sir, when it does come down to your chance to crossover. I’ll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Ianto_

The Captain stared down at the letter before folding it up. Go on living… when the one person he loved so much was dead? He didn’t want to. But he knew that he had to. He made sure the flat was as tidy as possible before he heard his headset go off having forgotten that he’d even had it on.

“We’ve got alien activity, sir.”

He didn’t even acknowledge Tosh’s voice with a response. Instead, he went straight back to the Hub, green eyes looking over the team. Including the new guy. “Alright boys and girls. We’ve got places to go and aliens to catch. Let’s go save the world.” Even as he said it, he knew he’d take what Ianto had told him to heart. They needed him. He was what kept the team together.

But every night… after the world was saved. After everyone had gone home, he’d leave the Hub and go straight to the flat. He’d lay within his and Ianto’s bed and he’d read the letter. Sometimes more than once. And then he’d rest. Not quite sleep but rest. Only to start the next day all over again with more vigor and more life. Besides, he had a family to take care of. He needed them and they needed him. And he couldn’t let them down.  



End file.
